dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ellis99
I II III ---- Re: Bot requests Oh yeah, whooooops! Noreplyz talk 09:23, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, there were issues I overlooked regarding repetition (e.g. II replacing III's one). I've run a fix, but there may still be some that haven't been fixed. Could you point me to pages with problems? noreply 08:44, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I believe all of the monster pages are done. noreply 08:46, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, just notify me to update the game links in MonsterInfo. I've saved the configuration so it'll be less messy next time. That bot run was a difficult one :P noreply 08:50, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::No, it was just that the bot was matching DQ VI to DQ VII, DQ VIII, and similar case for II, IV, IX, etc. There were extra rules to make sure the bot avoided being silly and changing it to DQ II I. Plus, one of the IV's in the request you put up was meant to be an IX XDnoreply 08:55, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Regarding bot requests Because of my future workload, I will do new bot requests when the page is more full (e.g. 10 to 15 requests). It'll speed up my work, since going through all the pages takes time, and it can be decreased when done in bulk. I hope this is fine with you! noreply 11:39, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, and yes, good luck with finishing those tasks! It must be pretty difficult - most pretty big games/MMOs wikis have just one or two contributors with so many items, monsters, maps, quests etc. to manage. Props to you in holding it up! noreply 11:50, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've had my experience at MapleWiki - just a friend and me doing 50 or so edits a day. Sooo hard to manage, with so many red links, old images, etc. Hopefully the bot is helping you out just that one bit :) noreply 11:55, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Ahh. If YogsBot had admin rights, I believe I could run through mass deletes or file renames too. Anyway, off to bed for me, talk later! noreply 12:02, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Will work on it all at once in the near future, along with Pokemon Wiki and other requests. Sorry this isn't being done earlier! noreplyz 11:20, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yep, I assume you mean the same for the Pokemon template parameter ones too. noreplyz 11:22, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::It might be able to move sections (though I'm having some issues with the bot, there is a bug that hasn't been fixed). Depends on the scale of the move (if it's just repositioning it in an article, it should be easier than moving to another page). noreplyz 05:05, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Name What isn't pink? noreply 00:03, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :I'm slightly confused. Is it meant to be? :P noreply 00:06, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Seems like it highlights pink for VSTF members. noreply 00:14, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I may have overwritten some already uploaded images but I'm not sure since the system didn't warn me. Were EvilMech and Esterk already uploaded? Frostare (talk) 21:50, January 20, 2016 (UTC) OK, so do I have to add Steldemon since that one is missing?Frostare (talk) 21:53, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh, cool. =) And this has nothing to do with anything but do you mind if I ask what country are you from? Frostare (talk) 21:59, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Mexico. =) By the way you wanted monsters from DQX right? I just found four I'm sure you'll like ;)Frostare (talk) 22:04, January 20, 2016 (UTC) OK I found the names and am uploading them. =) By the way, you don't happen to have a full pic of Rhapthorne 2 do you?Frostare (talk) 22:17, January 20, 2016 (UTC) I suppose their names will change when they get released in english right? for now I hope this suffices. =)Frostare (talk) 22:25, January 20, 2016 (UTC) By the way if you're looking for quality I'd wait for Terrornodon and Maulrus too since they aren't the best quality. I only ripped them for the sake of my monster lists: https://pinterest.com/frostare/dragon-quest-monsters/ and https://es.pinterest.com/frostare/monstruos-dragon-quest/[[User:Frostare|Frostare]] (talk) 20:43, January 21, 2016 (UTC) 'Coming Back' Hey Ellis, what I meant when I said I was going away over Christmas was that I wasn't going to get back until school began, I am back now and am ready to help out however I can. TheHungrySage (talk) 23:31, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, Ellis99! A user recently nominated the Dragon Quest wiki for inclusion in our gaming footer program. I was wondering if you would be interested, as the site meets all of the requirements. Please let me know! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:06, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :Consider it done! Raylan13 (talk) 17:13, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey uh, I made a category page relating to the enemies that are going to appear in Dragon Quest Heroes II. I made the page already but I'm stuck right now. When I try to put a page onto that category like a slime for example, but when I add the category "Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy enemies" on the add categories spot, the category won't be posted. Is there something I did wrong on the category I made? The IT 15 (talk) 21:36, February 25, 2016 (UTC)